


Different Worlds

by Xyanide



Category: Jedward, X Factor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Ireland, Jedcest, M/M, Prostitution, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyanide/pseuds/Xyanide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Edward gets seperated at birth. One grows up wealthy and popular while the other can barely manage to pay his rent. What will happen when they meet after 18 years?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU. Different people from Jedward's career will have some parts in this story, those who aren't Irish IRL are so here for the sake of the story. It's better than having a lot of OC's all over the place. I've also slightly played around with the ages of some of the people so they fit better in the story.
> 
> Warnings: Not so many nice things on Edward's behalf, I'm afraid. :( Prostitution, sugar daddy and not always nice sex. Alcoholism for a minor OC.
> 
> There will be loads of different pairings such as Liam/Edward and John/Lucie (my first try at m/f, it will not play a big part!) among others but it will lead up to Jedcest eventually, I promise! (just have patience because at the moment it looks like it's a long way to get there, lol) At this point it looks to be a rather long story...
> 
> Disclaimer: Never happened, no money made, no harm intended, it's all fiction.

_November 18, 1991_

John O'Callaghan let out a tired sigh as he leaned back into the backseat of his car. He watched the scenery pass by in a dark blur before letting his eyes settle on his wife instead. His beatiful wife Erin sat beside him, her head on his shoulder, her eyes closed and her hand on her belly, lovingly stroking it. John couldn't help but to smile. They had longed for a baby for years but had never managed to get pregnant. Erin had been so upset, she longed to be a mother and give him an heir to his company but as the years went by, they slowly came to the realisation that it wasn't meant to be.

John had tried to bring up the idea of adopting a child but Erin had only cried, she didn't want to because she didn't want to feel as a failure as a woman. John never brought it up again. The most important thing to him was Erin's happiness after all. So when Erin's belly had started to grow some months prior, neither of them could believe it finally had happened, that God had finally granted their wish.

John gave Erin a small kiss on her forehead as he placed his hand on top of hers, letting it lie gently against her belly.

The car sped along the dark road in the county of Offaly. The O'Callaghans had been visiting their old friend David Roran's holiday estate for a couple of days on Erin's insistance; she had felt that John had gotten too stressed out from his business and needed some time to himself to just relax and get his breath back. Roran's estate was located about 55 kilometers from Dublin so it wasn't that far to travel. John hadn't been to keen on the idea until Erin thought it might do her and the baby some good as well to get out there.

John shifted slightly in his seat as he closed his eyes. He had to admit that the past couple of days had done wonders for him and Erin both. He had just about drifted off to sleep when he heard a loud crash. He was shook awake as the car started rolling for the longest seconds of his life before coming to an abrupt end in the ditch.

 

*

 

He leaned his head against the glass window as he watched the infants sleeping in the nursery at Edenberry Hospital. His own son should have been there... He rubbed his tired eyes as he contemplated going back to his wife's room, but he couldn't bare to look at her lying unconscious with tubes going everywhere at the moment. He continued to watch the sleeping babies in silence.

"Sir?" He lifted his eyes to look at the doctor before him. "Are you feeling alright, Mr. O'Callaghan?"

John remained silent for awhile. What kind of a question was that?

"We lost our child," he stated simply as he looked back at the babies. "We got married ten years ago and she hadn't been able to get pregnant until now, and now our baby is gone because some drunk bastard drove into our car."

The doctor nodded slightly then bowed his head, "If there is anything we can do, sir..."

An idea came to mind and John straightened up, suddenly looking as imposing and determined as he would in business meetings.

"There are twins in there. Someone will get to bring home two children, while we lost ours. How is that fair, Dr. Byrnes? Tell me about them."

The doctor looked taken aback at the strange request as he tried to recollect the information about the infant twins.

"They're boys, born last month - three months early - so we've had them in an incubator until now. This is their first night outside of it but we're keeping them here under observation as one doesn't seem as strong as the other."

"I want to donate a generous amount to this hospital, and to you, Dr. Byrnes."

"Oh... well we kindly accept anything, sir. Thank you."

"I do have a little request though. The stronger of the twins... I want him."

Dr. Byrnes' eyes widened.

"Sir, I can't possibly do that! It's not..."

"Not what? Not right? Not _fair_? The twins in there are just the same as my son would've been. Think about it, doctor. This if anything must be God's intervention, to make things right. And you will be a wealthy man and the hospital will surely have use of my genorousity."

"Have you considered adoption, sir?"

"Erin refuse to. She has to wake up to the news of our baby being dead, and it will break her." John slightly winced at his voice breaking at the last part but he knew it to be true. Erin would break completely and he was scared of losing her. He put that thought aside and continued on in that demanding voice that usually got him anything he wanted. "Are you willing to have her life on your conscious, Dr. Byrnes? The boy will get a loving home, the best education and the brightest future in Dublin. My wife will be the happiest woman alive. The hospital will have an increased fund and you'll be wealthy, and have my eternal gratitude. All you have to do is fix the papers and replace the babies."

"I... I'll get right on it, sir."

John smiled to himself as he watched the doctor turn and walk away.

 

22.06 John Paul O'Callaghan was announced born.

05\. 28 am Henry Patrick Richard Grimes was announced dead due to a sudden heart failure.

 

_tbc..._


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing John and Edward to the story.  
> Some Simon/Edward and Liam/Edward/Loyd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have rewritten parts of this chapter so it differs slightly from the original version that I posted on my LiveJournal last year! I am still using the same posting date as the original version.

The boys were coming up around the bend and started to make their final moves as they sprinted for all they were worth to overtake the leader. One boy with jetblond hair made his way past one after the other. He had his eyes set on the rapidly approaching finish line. He increased his speed to his outmost limit and let out a shout of victory as he crossed the line three full seconds ahead of the rest.

He slowed down to a jog before coming to a complete halt and bent over to catch his breath while his competititors and mates alike walked up to congratulate him with friendly slaps on his back.

"Nice work, O'Callaghan!"

"Third win in a row! So deadly, man!"

He thanked the others with a huge grin on his face and laughed with the euphoria he felt as the adrenaline was still pumping through his body. He let out whoops of joy as he jumped excitedly with his best mates over to the side of the slightly muddy cross country track to drink some water and cool down.

A man in his late fifties approached with a proud smile. He put a hand on the boy's shoulder and ruffled his hair with the other one before he pulled him into a hug. "Way to go, John! It still amazes me what an incredible force you are."

The boy grinned brightly at him, "Thank you, coach Walsh!"

Louis Walsh handed his protége a towel and a bottle of water which John immediately started to sip from. Walsh slapped him gently on the back with a laugh and left to care for his other runners. John's friends went back to cheering and laughing and he throroughly enjoyed the moment, of being the center of everyones attention.

"Hey John."

He turned around just in time for a beautiful brunette girl to lean up against him, close enough for him to feel her body heat against him but still at a distance so she wouldn't get his sweat and mud all over her.

"You're amazing, John," she purred and put a hand around his neck to make him lean down so she could give him a soft kiss on his cheek, leaving a lipstick mark behind. She smiled sweetly at him as she walked away, showing off her body as she did. "See you at school tomorrow."

"Way to go, man!" a redhaired boy exclaimed as he put his arm over John's shoulders. "Lucie is like _the_ hottest chick!"  
"Hell yes, she is!" John said and laughed as he watched her walk over to her friends.

Lucie Jones most definitely was the hottest girl and the fact that she showed interest in him meant that he had truly become someone. He never had a problem with getting pretty girls but Lucie was in a league of her own. He wasn't aiming at getting too seriously involved with her as he had learned quite quickly how to see if girls were interested in him or his money and popularity, and Lucie most definitely just proved that she obviously was one of the latter, but he definitely wanted to fool around a bit with her.

John shook her out of his thoughts for the moment as he and his mates walked away to find a good place to stretch after the intensive 3,000 meters run.

 

*

 

It was late in the evening when John finally arrived home to the large house in Killiney. He parked his yellow Porsche Carrera GT in the garage and with a slight skip in his step he made his way inside where he was instantly greeted by the two dogs Millie and Trixy. He laughed at their eagerness to welcome him back and patted them on their heads, then looked up as his mother walked towards him. She gave him a long hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"How did it go?"

"I won. Third time in a row okay, it was so cool!" John grinned proudly.

Erin smiled wide and hugged her son again, "Oh I'm so proud of you! Are you hungry, want me to make you something?"

"No, I'm good, thank you. I grabbed a bite with my mates."

He kissed his mother's cheek and headed up the stairs. He was just about to open the door to his room when a deep voice called out.

"So you're finally home now."

John turned around to face his father, "Yeah, I'm sorry I'm late. I was out celebrating with my friends." He smiled a little, "I won."

John Sr. nodded his head slightly as he mused over his son. The boy had endless supplies of energy, he was doing all these activities, track running, cross country running and equestrian sports, with swimming and workouts in the gym in addition to that, yet nothing seemed to drain him. But he couldn't sit still and study. John Sr. wondered if the boy's lack of attention at such things originated from his biological family. He held back a sigh at the thought.

"And your homework? Have you gotten anything done?"

John looked down to the floor.

"No, sir. I haven't gotten to that yet."

"I suggest you get going , then. This is your final semester before university and your grades are shamefully poor for a man of your status. You're going to inherit my enterprise one day, I require of you to have a good education and a sharp mind so you don't run it to the ground. You can't spend the rest of your life running and riding. You're going to be a businessman, not an athlete." John Sr. hated to sound so harsh to his son but he hoped the message got through the teen's thick skull. "Get your grades up or you'll have to quit the track team and we'll sell Ardkill, do I make myself clear?"

John nodded but still kept his eyes on the floor, "Yes sir."

He turned to enter his room but as he heard a soft "Congratulations, though", a wide bright smile spread over his lips and he turned to face his father.

"Thank you!"

His father smiled slightly and left and John skipped over to to his desk to do - or atleast _really try_ to do - his homework. He wanted his father to be proud of him and he really couldn't bare to give up his horse or his running either. He wished he had gotten atleast half of his dad's business-oriented brain because he had such a hard time focusing on such dull things.

 

***

 

Edward Grimes groaned as he stretched his arms and legs before sitting up on the bed to look for his clothes. He found his boxers nearby and put them on, followed by a pair of loose-fitting jeans. He'd just put his socks on when a man walked over to him with a bag in his hand.

"Here, I got this for you," he said as he handed it over the the boy.

Edward eagerly reached a hand inside the bag and pulled out a dark shirt. He held it up so he could take a good look at it. It was a slim navy black designer shirt with some sequins spread out over it, not enough to make it look tacky but just enough to draw attention to it. The material was very thin and soft to touch and Edward smiled as he ran his fingers over it as he watched it sparkle in the dim light from the bedside lamp.

"It looks great, thank you Mr. Cowell!" Edward said with a wide smile as he stood up to give the man a kiss.

Simon Cowell smirked a little and wrapped his arms around the boy, his hands gripping Edward's bum and held him tight against his own naked body.

"Have you given any more thoughts to my offer?"

Edward could almost feel himself paling. He glanced towards the bed before quicky averting his gaze to the floor. What Simon had offered him was beyond anything he could have ever hoped for but he didn't know if he could handle the price he had to pay.

"I.. I'll need some more time to think about it, okay?"

"Fine. I'm leaving tomorrow morning but I'll be back here on friday. I'll give you a call and I expect you'll have made your decision by then."

Simon squeezed the cheeks in his hands then went to make himself a drink as Edward put on the rest of his clothes. When Edward was ready to leave Simon handed him a €100 bill which Edward swiftly put in the inner pocket of his jacket. He gave the man a last kiss before he left the hotel room.

 

*

 

Edward held his arms closer around himself to try and keep warm as he walked from the bus station to the rather rundown flat blocks in Ballymun that he had called his home for the past seven years. People were shouting, kids were screaming and dogs were barking, and the noise from the street and the airplanes was always present. He had never thought he'd miss the peace and quiet of his childhood home in Edenberry.

"Hey, Edward!"

He looked up at the blond boy who ran towards him with a wide smile on his face.

"Hey Lloyd, what's up?"

"You look horrible, man."

Edward pouted, "Thanks alot."

Lloyd Daniels laughed and put his arm around Edward, "I know you were with one of your dull old regulars but are you still feeling up to having some fun?"

Edward shrugged, "We have school tomorrow."

"Yeah but we're only seventeen, come on you need to live a little! I'm gonna go to the Phoenix Phyre tonight, you have to come along! I met this guy through Olly and Danyl who can get us in! He's gonna pick me up in about twenty minutes and Olly said you should come along too."

Usually Edward would have said yes right away because the Phoenix Phyre was rumoured to be _the_ coolest new club in Dublin, but he felt so sore and tired after being with Simon. Before he got the chance to decline however, Lloyd put a finger against his lips.

"Listen okay, I know you're tired and all but you need to get out and live a little. And you'll get paid for having fun."

Edward looked into his best friend's eyes for a moment then finally relented.

"Alright, I just need to go and freshen up, okay?"

Both boys went up the stairs to the seventh floor. They didn't trust the elevator, it had gotten stuck far too many times and neither was particularly fond of the idea of being trapped in there all night before someone would bother to help them out. Edward unlocked his door and they walked in. The apartment was dark and rather cold and reeked of alcohol.

"Dad?"

Edward took a quick look in the kitchen as he passed but finding it empty he continued on towards the livingroom. He found his father sitting on the couch watching tv while drinking directly out of a bottle. It pained Edward to see him like that but the man refused to sober up, he'd even gotten violent one time and ever since then Edward had kept quiet about the man's drinking.

He remembered fondly the days when they lived in Edenberry, everything had been so much better. But his dad Stephen had lost his job and his mother Susannah loathed the travel distance between Edenberry and her job in Dublin, so they had decided to move there when Edward had been eight years old. Everything had gone downhill since then.

"Dad?" he repeated. The man gruffed in response and glanced at him. "Me and Lloyd are going out tonight, okay?"

Stephen slurred something but Edward couldn't quite catch it. He wasn't even sure if he _wanted_ to hear it. The man returned his gaze to the tv and Edward headed back to his room where Lloyd sat on his bed and waited, his back against the wall where a huge Britney Spears poster was hung up.

"I'm gonna jump in the shower. Pick something out for me okay, saves us time."

Lloyd nodded and went to look through Edward's clothes while Edward put his jacket on his desk chair then headed towards the bathroom. After a quick but refreshing shower Edward blowdried his hair and went back to his room where Lloyd had laid out the items of his choice on the bed and he immediately got dressed, not caring that Lloyd was there watching him; they had seen each other naked before. Edward glanced briefly at his jacket to make sure it had remained untouched before he bit his lip in concentration as he more or less jumped around the room in order to pull up his extremely tight skinnyjeans, much to Lloyd's enjoyment. After zipping up his black jeans he put on a pink tight-fitting sleeveless shirt and on top of that a black overshirt that he buttoned at the waist.

He put some socks and trainers on and grabbed his fake ID, then the boys left the apartment. They stepped outside just as a navy blue car pulled up on the curb and honked at them.

"That's Liam!" Lloyd exclaimed giddily as he hurried up his steps.

A man in the backseat opened his door and greeted the approaching boy with a loopsided grin on his face. When Lloyd arrived he placed a kiss on the man's lips then gestured back to Edward.

"Liam, this is Edward. Edward, Liam!" he introduced before he climbed in over Liam's legs to sit beside him, waving a hello at the driver as he did.

Liam was a handsome man in his mid-twenties with shortcropped black hair and blue eyes. He grinned widely at Edward as he let his eyes roam appreciatively over the boy.

"Nice to meet you, Liam," Edward said with a sweet smile as he entered the car the same way Lloyd did, making sure to touch the man's knees gently as he passed.

"Pleasure is all mine," the man replied as he gently smacked Edward's butt when it was within reach. He chuckled at Edward's slight squeal and closed the door as the car started to drive off.

"This is Ben," he introduced his companion at the front.

The boys waved hello at him and then gave Liam their undivided attention as he boasted about knowing the manager of the club they were headed to.

When they approached the club Ben stopped on the street in front of the entrance and Edward opened the door on his side so they could get out before Ben drove away to park. Despite it being a Sunday night there was a long line of people waiting to get in and Lloyd grabbed Edward's hand as he jumped in excitement.

"Come on boys, let's have some fun," Liam grinned as he led the way to the entrance.

He nodded at the bouncer who raised his eyebrows at the boys who presented him with their fake ID's.

"They're legal, Rick. Trust me, yeah?"

The large man moved aside and let them pass. Edward and Lloyd waited until they were futher inside until they let out their excitement by jumping and squealing of how cool it was to get ahead of everyone in line.

"It's like we're celebrities or something!" Edward laughed.

"Did you see how everyone stared at us? So fucking awesome!"

Liam came up behind them and placed his muscular arms around their waists, hugging them both tightly to him as he led them further into the club. The music was blaring and the bass seemed to go into the very core of their beings and the lights flashed all around the dancefloor. Edward took it all in gratefully, this was exactly what he needed to get through the week.

 

*

 

He'd lost count of how many hours they'd spent at the club. They'd danced and laughed and sang along and in the end everything was like a fuzzy blur of happiness. It was still dark when Liam led them outside and over to where the car waited. He sent Lloyd in first, then himself in the middle and Edward got in last and closed the door behind him.

Lloyd giggled as he leaned up against Liam and gave him a deep kiss. His hand reached out for Edward and the boy immediately took the hint and leaned over Liam so that Lloyd could kiss him. It was sloppy with more tongue than finesse and both boys giggled when they broke it. Liam groaned with lust and grabbed the back of Edward's head to bring his face close enough to kiss him while both boys let their hands roam over the man's muscled chest and abdomen.

Liam bit down on Edward's lower lip and the teen moaned as the man took possession of his mouth again. Lloyd unzipped Liam's jeans to free the impressive cock hidden within and immediately set to work with sucking on the head while moving one of his hands up and down the length.

"Fuck, that's nice," Liam groaned and gave Edward a final kiss before forcing his head down to join Lloyd.

Edward stared at the dick for a moment then felt Liam's hand push harder at the back of his head.

"Come on pretty, it's not gonna bite you."

"Aren't you, like... gonna use a condom or something?" Edward said softly and looked up at the man with his best puppydog look in his eyes. He wasn't particularly fond of giving head without using condoms.

"It's not like you're gonna get pregnant, sweetheart. Now go on and have a taste, I promise you're gonna love it."

Edward hid his discomfort as he joined Lloyd to lick and suck at the huge cock. Occasionally they let their tongues meet over the head and shared some sloppy noisy kisses before going down on Liam again.

"Oh yeah, fuck... suck it just like that, you dirty little sluts," Liam groaned as he thrust his hips.

He released his grip on Edward's head to let his hand roam to his ass and gave it a couple of sharp spanks, laughing slightly as Edward moaned around his dick. The hand soon returned to grip tightly onto Edward's blond hair and pressed his head down further as Liam started to buck wildly, nearly choking Edward.

"Ahh, I'm coming!"

Edward gagged as the bitter spunk spurted into his mouth and fought against the hold on his head. A few shots of jizz splattered over his face and fringe before Lloyd took the cock into his mouth to finish Liam off. Edward stared at Liam while he tried to catch his breath. The cum started to drip down from his open mouth onto his chin.

_So_ not cool.

Liam chuckled at the sight.

"You look beautiful like that, love," he smiled as Lloyd licked his softening cock. "Doesn't he, Lloyd?"

"Edward always looks beautiful," Lloyd hummed as he straightened up in his seat, then leaned over to lick away the jizz from Edward's face, finishing it off with a lazy kiss.

"So which one of you lads are going to thank Ben for giving us a ride, hmm?"

Lloyd didn't even have to look at Edward to know he wouldn't be up for it and immediately volounteered.

"I'll do it," he said quickly and only then realised the car had stopped at a parking lot across the street from their apartment building. He crawled over into the passenger seat and smiled at the man whom had already unzipped his jeans.

Liam listened to the sloppy noises from the front seat with one ear as he leaned in closer to Edward and gave him a kiss on the side of his neck. He wrapped his large arms around the slim body and manouvered them both so that they lied down on the backseat with Liam atop of Edward. He covered the boy with kisses and sucked on his neck, determined to leave his marks on the fair skin as one of his hands caressed the slim body.

"You're so pretty," he mumbled quietly into the soft skin. "You look so much like someone I know... it's unbelievable..."

Edward didn't really listen, he just lied there and enjoyed the attention he was given. It was very rare that the men he had been with were so affectionate after they'd been satisfied. It felt incredibly nice and he winced at the selfish thought that he didn't really want Lloyd to finish up front for quite some time yet.

"I wanna see you again," Liam said with a kiss to the side of his mouth.

"Wha...?"

"How about it? Just you and me."

Edward bit his lip as he glanced around. He spotted Lloyd's hand that reached out from inbetween the front seats doing a thumbs up in support.

"Sure... Saturday?"

"Saturday's too far away," Liam mumbled and kissed his way down to Edward's neck and started licking and sucking on the fair skin again as one of his hands moved to caress Edward's crotch. "Need to see you much sooner. I'll make it worth your while."

"Tuesday?" Edward sighed softly as he felt himself starting to harden under Liam's touch. "How about eight thirty?"

"Sounds excellent," Liam said and sucked harder on Edward's neck.

They heard Ben moaning loudly as he came and Liam reluctantly sat up to let the boy under him leave. Edward gave him a smile and then followed Lloyd out of the car. They watched it drive away before Lloyd divided up the money he'd gotten from Ben between him and Edward, fifty-fifty like always.

The boys went to their respective entrances and Edward slowly went up the seven stairs to his floor. He closed the frontdoor softly behind him and sneaked silently over to his room, careful to not make a sound to disturb his dad. He switched the light on and froze on the spot. His room was a disaster! The duvet and pillows, books, movies and cd's were thrown all over the floor, the bed and desk had been moved aside. Had they had robbers? Was his dad okay?

He let out a squeal of surprise as he was roughly shoved inside and pushed down against the bed.

"Where is it?! Where did you hide it??"

Edward's eyes widened with fear as he looked up at his dad's face. It was red with anger and intoxication and dripped with perspiration. The foul stench from his mouth almost made Edward want to vomit.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"It's all empty! I had a big stash and now it's all gone!!" Stephen raved on, screaming the words into his son's face with despair. "Why did you take it?!"

"I didn't take it!! I swear I didn't!"

Stephen pushed Edward harder into the mattress, his eyes filled with rage.

"If you're fucking lying to me..."

"I'm not lying okay! I didn't take it! I've hardly even been home today!"

"Then where is it?!" Stephen shouted into his face.

"Smells like you've already drunk it all up!" Edward shouted back.

He regretted the words as soon as he spoke them. A sharp slap to his face followed and he shut his eyes tightly to prevent the tears from falling as his cheek burned. Stephen leaned away slightly, swaying a little on his unsteady feet as he tried to take a better look at what he'd just noticed on his son's skin.

"You've got hickeys all over your neck... and what's that?" He leaned closer to take a better look at the spots of dried white substain on Edward's chin and hair that Lloyd must've missed. "Is that some fucking spunk? You've been whoring yourself out again?!" He slapped Edward's cheek again, harder. "You're so fucking disgusting!"

Stephen stumbled out of the room and Edward hurried up to close his door and lock it. He felt strangely numb as he picked up the duvet and pillows from the floor then retrieved a small box he'd hidden in the desk drawer. Relieved that his father hadn't found it and its contents, he put his fake ID and newly earned money inside as well as the €100 he'd gotten earlier from Simon and hid the box away again. He searched for his alarm clock to set it (four hours of sleep before he'd have to get up) and got undressed. He slipped into bed and hugged his pillow tightly against his chest as he finally let the tears flow.


End file.
